


Unfurl

by angelofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthelord/pseuds/angelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to leave, Castiel's ready to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfurl

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of based off the song After Tonight by Justin Nozuka. 'Tis beautiful and great, so you should look it up.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, by the time I finished this I had one of those headaches where you can't really see anything, so I will come back and edit tomorrow when it's gone away.  
> Please enjoy!

The scent of summer hung in the air, with a hint of alcohol behind it. Castiel inhaled deeply. He didn't do this because of the smell, even though he liked it, it was just that filling his vessel's lungs with air felt nice. It wasn't like he needed to breath, but it made him feel like he was more human, more like the man lying beside him who had whiskey in his breath and a drunken crooked smile on his face.

“Cas?” Dean asked, his eyes reflecting on the Milky Way. 

“Yes.”

“Is it really Heaven up there?”

“Can't tell you. It's complicated.”

“Then where is it? Heaven.”

“Complicated, Dean.”

“What about Purgatory? We both spent years in there. Years. We should at least know where it is.”

“It's nowhere close. Not anymore Dean. It's just us and the Earth, like you always wanted it.”

Castiel turned to meet Dean's eyes when he wasn't asked another question. Dean soon felt the angel's eyes on his back and met his gaze. “You must care about me a lot, to stay. Sam didn't even want to.”

Castiel quivered away at the mention of Sam. He didn't blame Dean's brother for leaving. Once they got back he had found himself a girlfriend, who would soon turn into a pregnant fiance. The wedding had been the worst day of Dean's life. He'd been begging Sam not to leave him, telling him that it would come back to haunt him. Dean had known he was wrong, that his brother should have the right to be happy, but he had been selfish. Sam could see it, so he knocked Dean's lights out and left him laying on the trunk of the Impala- the same trunk the two men lay on now. 

Castiel felt the warmth of Dean's hand on his fingers and wrapped his hand in between. They lay there for a few minutes, not even paying attention to the sight above but instead to the electricity that flew in and out of their bodies. 

Dean's voice penetrated the silence. “I don't want to be here anymore.”

“Well I want to be with you, Dean. And you're staying. I can't go with you if you leave.” Castiel wasn't going to cover anything up from Dean. It didn't turn out well the first time, why do it again? He couldn't risk going back to Heaven, not with Dean. So much had happened and he'd changed. 

“Can you just take me away for a little bit? Not long. Just a little bit. Please.” Castiel turned to face Dean, who had tears streaming out of his eyes. Hadn't he been smiling earlier? 

Lately, Dean hadn't been in good shape. He was a wreck without Sam, doing things like this. Getting drunk and smiling and laughing, then looking to Castiel for comfort he couldn't give. When he didn't get the kind of response Sam would have given it triggered something inside that Castiel couldn't stop. Well, hadn't been able to stop. Now he thought he knew what to do, at least for that evening.

“Okay. Okay. I have an idea. Just please don't cry.” Castiel rolled his body on top of Dean's, sitting on his lap. He wiped the tears from the man's face before taking off his coat and shirts. Dean always nagged him about his clothing, but Castiel had never found the need to change his wardrobe of a few trenchcoats and the same kind of white shirts and ties. 

Focusing on the motion and trying to push the pain away, he lay down on Dean's hard chest and let his wings unfurl from his back. Warm liquid ran down his spine, blood. The good part was that they were in a large, clear field, so Castiel could spread his wings out almost halfway. 

Dean's mouth had dropped. “Cas, you didn't have to. You don't....”

“Shh. Just shh.” Castiel lifted Dean up in his arms, wrapping his whole body around him as he had done in bed before, but never in this situation. He couldn't make any mistakes, but he wouldn't. He had enough confidence in flying that he knew it would be okay, especially going at the slow speeds he would be with Dean.

Dean was lying there dumbfounded. Castiel flapped his black feathers up and down, lifting himself and the man he held in his arms off the ground. Dean fell a little, only leaving some room between the bodies. Castiel gripped him tight, just as he had done before in hell and flew higher and higher. 

The wind ruffled his feathers but that was it. He was glad that it was a cloudless night, so the water wouldn't weigh him down. He noticed Dean turn his head and look down. An amazed laugh burst out of the man's throat, and bright eyes looked into Castiel's. 

“Cas, you didn't have to do this. This is... great.”

He wanted to tell Dean that he did have to do this, but seeing all of his boyfriend's worries fade away stopped him. “You're welcome.”

He didn't get a 'thank you' back, as he normally did. Instead, it was a kiss. Tongue first, lips second. He moaned in surprise and fell a little, but his grip on Dean didn't falter. He wrapped his arms around Dean tighter, pulling his body back into the position it had been on the Impala. 

The two men continued on like this for at least an hour. Black wings reflected the stars that held more mysteries than those two altogether, and the sound of their swollen lips echoed in a quiet manner throughout the valley and the sky they laid against.


End file.
